


Wanda's Screams

by Rosaroma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Wanda Maximoff, PTSD Wanda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Vision (Marvel), Rage, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision Feels (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaroma/pseuds/Rosaroma
Summary: Wanda is having flashbacks, it's effecting her powers. Vision is the only one who stands a chance of helping her.Trigger warning for PTSD, flashbacks, etc...The aim is not to write anything graphic in terms of the flashbacks, more the effects it has in the present. It would be hard to be 100% sure this isn't triggering.If you don't feel up to it, don't read it, but Vision will be there to comfort Wanda. (Hurt/Comfort with a side of fluff.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Wanda Screams

Wanda screamed bloody murder, shaking and gazing at some unseen horror. Tony swore as he was thrown out of the window, the cold air swooshing down his back. He activated his suit and decided he’d be having stern words with Wanda about house rules as soon as he got back.

Steve and Bruce gaped as Tony shot past the window still holding their ping pong rackets. Steve grabbed his shield and took the stairs two at a time hearing the screams. They were halted at the door by red energy throwing them back, knocking the air out of them.  
‘What happened?’ Steve shouted to Peter who was being held against the wall by the force of her power. He looked mildly uncomfortable but mostly perturbed.  
He shook his head in confusion and mouthed ‘I have no idea.’ His eyes quite clearly said, help me.

Tony dialled Vision and tapped his foot impatiently now in the stairs with everyone. Would she destroy the building? He hoped not he’d just had smart windows put in. He rolled his eyes.  
‘It’s Wanda,’ Tony said. The line cut off and a few minutes passed before Vision flew up the stairs and straight into the room. He phased through the energy visibly struggling to reach her, until he was standing in front of her.  
‘Wanda,’ he said trying to catch her blank gaze. He reached to touch her arm, to alert her to his presence, but she popped them out of that moment, reappearing high high up in the sky. It was dark and very cold. She starting falling heedless of what had happened, she curled up and clutched her head to her knees.

  
Vision caught her and she lashed out at the contact hitting him across the face. She suddenly realised what she’d done, and grabbed onto him.  
‘Vision,’ she said so much with just his name; regret, love, relief.  
He looked back and forth between her eyes.  
‘Are you okay Wanda?’ he asked. He held her under her elbows as they floated back into the beaming glow of the city.  
The city lights lit up a tight face, pinched in stress. He felt her fast breaths hitting his chin.  
She shook her head, and he cupped it.

  
‘Can I help?’ he asked. They stopped falling, bobbing in place just above the skyscrapers. The multitude of colours mixing against them.  
She nodded leaning into his shoulder. He tightened his arms and she took a deep breath of fear. He felt the fear as though it was his own, like a stab of agony. He phased his arms in and out of reality imperceptibly, lessening the feeling of his touch.  
He stroked her face as she look at him lovingly. She leant in to kiss him firmly. She was imperfect, and he loved her.  
When she leant against his shoulder sleepily, unwilling to return to the others, he flew them back to their apartment.


	2. Glass Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends don't mean to trigger you, but it happens.  
> Vision helping Wanda to cope.
> 
> TW; PTSD, flashbacks, triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are rough and ready. I'll probably go back and rewrite, but I also just want to update in the moment.

The Avengers laughed their heads off about some joke or another that Cap had just told, even Natasha smirked. Wanda wondered when Vision would get back, she felt so on edge. He was such a calming presence. She clenched and unclenched her fists, enjoying the softness of her finger tips against her palm.

Clint clapped his hands on Wanda’s shoulders. Shocked she forced her eyes shut. A slither of glass nicked her cheek. As she met Nat's gaze she saw the concern before everything vanished in a fog of splintered glass. Wanda flew out the empty space where the window had been. She turned slowly taking in the varying states of the Avengers. Steve had pulled Nat behind him, Bruce was taking deep breaths and Clints hand was shakily hovering over his arrows.  
‘I’m sorry,’ she said. ‘you scared me.’  
Bruce was the only understanding gaze that looked back at her. His crinkled forehead knew about involuntary responses. Wanda wondered why he hadn’t changed.  
‘I was surprised,’ he said, ‘not angry.’  
'So! You're surprised, doesn't mean you needed to blow a window up,' Clint said.  
'Not like you haven't blown things up by accident before,' Nat said shaking Steve's arm off her and brushing the glass out of her hair.

Wanda felt her cheeks grow hot. How could they trust her, if she hurt them, even accidentally. She started to sink out of sight.  
‘If you’re heading out,’ Tony had leant over the window sill, ‘can you fetch some doughnuts.’ He raised his eyebrows matter of factly.  
Wanda just nodded and let herself drop to the sidewalk.

‘Wanda,’ Vision said surprised. He glanced up and saw the lack of a window. ‘Bad day at work?’ he asked with that gentle gaze and small smile.  
She gulped back a wave of vulnerability and blinked a few times. She turned and started to walk away quickly. Vision made her feel so many things, she couldn't damp it all down, not when he wanted to help.  
The crowds jostled her as she walked, and each bump of contact caught her breath. She sensed their wish to harm her, she felt the follow on actions of them restraining her, beating her. She shook her head infuriated. She knew it was paranoia. She stopped and started looking into the eyes of the people on the sidewalk, really looking. A few gave her strange looks in return, but she saw no malice, just people in a hurry. She felt she was going crazy.

Visions hand snaked around her waist and she cried out flying straight up until she hit a tree branch with her head. The bruise was felt immediately, she glared at the branch but decided she might as well sit on it. Vision rose up in the air to float in front of her.  
‘My hands are cold, if you need some ice,’ he said gesturing to where she’d hit her head.  
She laughed shortly and nodded keeping her eyes on him as he came closer. She tried not to tense her expression, to look calm. She didn't want him to know, that even he caused her stress.  
He sat on the branch and gently cupped the back of her head.  
‘Memories plague you,’ he said.  
She blinked yes. She felt so tired, her eyes stung, her lungs felt heavy. Her muscles were so tense that she’d pulled one this morning. She stretched her legs out along the branch and brought her head down to lay in his lap. She let out a very long sigh.

’The past was terrible to you Wanda, and now you feel it hunt you day and night,’ Vision said.  
She arched her brow and ran her fingers along the bark.  
‘Could we counteract the past with more of the present?’ he asked curiously.  
‘I-I, d-don’t know,’ she said.  
Looking up at the clouds, with Vision’s face framed by hundreds of shades of green leaves, she felt present. The fears that had been constant were at least under a thin blanket layer in this moment. It felt like a bubbling inferno, waiting, endless power, wanting to explode out of her. She felt confused, she felt los-

Vision projected the image of a cat sitting on her chest. Her eyes wide she sat up and the cat bumped her chin.  
‘It is not a real one,’ he said stroking it nonetheless.  
She side eyed him as if to say, oh really?  
‘But I think we should get one.’  
‘You sound very decided on the matter,’ she said.  
He cocked his head and looked at her mouth. ‘I’d be willing to negotiate.’  
She grinned and let him pull her close, pressing their mouths together. The cat took that as its cue to go.


	3. Fireflies & Bioluminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision has an idea of how to help Wanda.

Wanda turned the tap on and ran icy cold water over her lower arms, letting it cool her burning temperature.  
‘Wanda darling, did you starch my shirt?’ Vision wandered into the bathroom. He was carrying a shirt with a blackened hand print burnt into it.  
Wanda bit her lip and nodded.  
‘I like it better this way,’ Vision said.  
Wanda cocked her head, ‘no, you don’t.’

Vision stroked his finger up her forearm.  
‘I know what would help,’ he said.  
‘Okay,’ she said.  
He drew her out of the bathroom, across the living room and phased through the window, Wanda waved her hand to open it. She rose up over the window sill and laced her fingers through his.  
‘Where are we going?’ she asked.  
‘Stop thinking,’ Vision said brushing the crease on her forehead. ‘I won’t let anything happen to you.’  
Wanda sent affectionate brushes through their intwined hands. She saw his smile quirk up and felt a light breath of peace.

Vision took them at break neck speed over the city and out, out, into the dark nights sky. Wanda whipped her eyes around, trying to work out where they were going.  
After a while Vision started to let them return to the ground, brushing through the branches of a forest of pines. The smell enveloped them as the dark started to prickle Wanda’s nerves. She felt alert, and ready to fight. She knew it was irrational, Vision wouldn’t bring her somewhere dangerous.

Vision tugged her hand gently to break her out of her reverie.  
‘This way love,’ he said.  
She shook her head to stop herself staring into the darkness. What was she looking for? She wasn’t sure.  
She squeezed his hand in return.

His mind stone glowed in the pitch black, and the stars glinted off his golden lines. He looked magnificent. They touched down on the soft pine needle floor, no sounds came back up to meet them.  
He led her out of the trees to a beach against a large lake. She felt the paranoia of the unknown grab her, and her shoulders tensed. She sighed heavily, blowing the air out.

‘Wanda,’ Vis took her hands up, ‘use your power. Make this easier, you don’t have to suffer.’  
‘I don’t understand, what could I do?’ she said. The blackness was intense, she couldn’t breathe or focus.  
He pressed her hand to his lips, ‘I see everything. But it’s you I want to look at. How do you want to see Wanda?’  
‘Star light,’ she said. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again hundreds of fireflies surrounded them.  
‘Nothing looks so scary when the lights are on high,’ Vision said.

‘How did you get so wise?’ she asked.  
I met this incredible woman, he thought.  
And why did you bring her here, Wanda thought back.  
He started to unbutton his collar, pulling the shirt over his head with a grin.  
You know we can have sex in the apartment, it’s a lot warmer, she thought eyes beaming at her beautiful husband.

He pushed her cardigan off her shoulders and she slipped her jeans off. She blinked her shirt off and followed him to the waters edge curiously.  
‘The coolness brings you relief,’ he said drawing her into the lake with him. She gasped at the feel of it shocking her into the present moment. The murky depths lit up with bioluminescence as Wanda laughed.

‘You are so creative Wanda,’ he said watching the surprised fish swim back and forth.  
‘I’m dangerous Vision. I nearly set fire to the apartment.’ She bobbed in place, supported by his embrace.  
‘Perhaps,’ he broached, ‘we move somewhere rural,’ he rubbed her arm, ‘while we work out how to use our powers.’  
She blinked a tear out of her gaze and he leant in until their lips tangled. His tongue caressed hers.  
‘You are not alone Wanda.’  
‘I don’t deserve you Vision,’ she looked away at the thousands of lights blurring the separation of water and sky. He leant his forehead against her temple, willing her to read his thoughts. She acted coy but fluttered her eyes closed to see her from his point of view. She loved this more than anything else.

The images played like they had for him. Her radiance as her face was lit up by his mind stone as they sank through an endless forest. Her trusting gaze as she followed him to the water. His feelings as she undressed for him, the anticipation to show her the extent of his love. But it paled as he beheld all she’d created here,  
the beauty she possessed and could send out into the world. She was consumed by his feelings of being known, that beat out of him in huge tidal waves. He’d never hoped, for a real love.  
‘You have made me more real than I ever hoped to be,’ he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying these moments between them?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a notion of a story, let me know if you'd want more.


End file.
